earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Family Dinner
Characters * Bruce Wayne * Dick Grayson * Jason Todd * Tim Drake * Cassandra Cain * Damian Wayne Location * Batcave, Gotham City, NJ * June 21st 2015, 1912 EST VOX Archive * Dick Grayson: Whoa, we're having dinner down here? In the Cave? * Jason Todd: Yeah, because of me... Bruce didn't want someone stopping by and seeing his dead son risen from the grave, sitting at the dinner table. hey everyone. I found Dick wandering around the kitchen while I was getting a beer. * Dick Grayson: Wait a minute, you got that six-pack from the kitchen? Since when does Bruce have beer on hand? * Jason Todd: He doesn't... aluminium can opening But lucky for me, Alfred hasn't changed hwere he stashes the booze in the last ten years. slurp * Dick Grayson: Well, don't hog them all... Give me one! can opening, slurp * Jason Todd:'' ''Since when do you drink? slurp I thought you were all like, Bruce doesn't drink and neither do I all the while constantly reminding us I'm not like Bruce. I do things differently, blah-blah-blah. * Dick Grayson: laughter Is that what I sound like now? slurp Wll, I follow his advice when it's working. It's sound advice. I'll drink a little for special occassions, such as this... or out on a special date with- * Tim Drake: Jason... My brother! My man! That's my favourite brother right there! Too cool to die and to hot to stay single for long, amiright? So, you and Helena, eh? I was helping Oracle with some software and I saw an interesting file- * Jason Todd: Scram, Tim. I'm not giving you Koul-Brau. You're not old enough. These are for me and Bruce, Jr. here. * Cassandra Cain: And me. Thank you. opening, slurp, giggles * Tim Drake: Oh, come on, Jay! Are you kidding me? She's five months younger than me! * Jason Todd: chuggin, sigh Yeah, well... I'm not telling her no. She can kick my ass. You can't, so... No! * Tim Drake: Fine. i'll go drink Ginger Ale then. There's plenty of that in here... * Damian Wayne: Where is my father? Are we not here for him? * Tim Drake: 'Our' father, dweeb, is getting the ham out of the oven upstairs. He insisted that he bake it for us since we all showed up for him. * Damian Wayne: '''Is that not the purpose of Pennyworth? * '''Cassandra Cain: He gave Alfred the night off, weasel. sips * Tim Drake: It's Father's Day, for cryin' out loud. You think Bruce is going to make the man who raised him work? * Damian Wayne: It's his job! What good is a manservant if he is unable to serve your guests at an important feast? * Dick Grayson: Damian, remember what we said about 'unlearning' your grandfather's example? * Casandra Cain: It's the man of the hour! Hey dad! * Dick Grayson: Bruce! /Jason Todd: Bruce! /Tim Drake: Daddio! /Damian Wayne: Father... * Bruce Wayne: Oh, good, Dick finally made it, too. Watch it... This is fresh from the oven. It's hot. pained hiss What did I just say, Jason? * Jason Todd: I needed to know how hot you think is hot... finger Yeah, I can verify it's hot, everyone. * Bruce Wayne: Dick, did you finish up the arms trafficking case? * Dick Grayson: Yeah. You were right, the Irish mob was moving guns thro- Wait, no! We're here for you, not to talk shop. Sit down, grab a plate, stuff your face, and enjoy the company of our children. Happy Father's Day, Bruce Wayne! * Jason Todd: slap I told you no, Tim. * Tim Drake: I'll remember this day when you wan my help trying to break Joker out of Arkham again. * Cassandra Cain: loud sighs Tim... You moron! * Bruce Wayne: Wait, again? So, two months ago when the Joker disappeared in the middle of the nightfrom solitary and was found tied up in a van in Burnside the next day, wearing a baby bonnet and diaper... That was you guys? * Damian Wayne: And I thought this was going to be boring... chewing * Dick Grayson: Hey, what's that look for, Bruce? Damian and I were knee-deep in Slaughter Swamp that night breaking a fight between Croc and Grundy... Alright, fine! Yes, I knew about it. Babs told me all about it the next day. * Tim Drake: Happy Father's Day! laughter Trivia and Notes * They planned breaking the Joker out of Arkham in Oracle Files: Stephanie Brown 4. Links and References * Oracle Files: Family Dinner Category:VOX Box Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Dick Grayson/Appearances Category:Jason Todd/Appearances Category:Tim Drake/Appearances Category:Cassandra Cain/Appearances Category:Damian Wayne/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Batcave/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances